Brokenstar's Final Threat
by ShadowVisions
Summary: Full summary inside. Takes place in Fire and Ice. After a ShadowClan kit finds trouble within WindClan territory, Graystripe and the gang must come to the rescue and save WindClan, while defeating the treacherous Brokenstar!
1. Author's Note and Allegiances

**Hey all!!! I've decided to make a new fanfiction! Yes, it's Brokenstar's Final Threat! Here is the full summary-**

_**After driving out Brokenstar, a ShadowClan kit comes back to report he saw ShadowClan's previous leader in WindClan territory, reporting great danger in the forest. After Nightstar's calling for Graystripe to solve the crime, ShadowClan and ThunderClan must join together to save WindClan from it's peril and rise to defeat the treacherous Brokenstar!**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, why would I be writing this?**

**ALSO: Special thanks to whoever made that "Write down 12 cats" game, it gave me the idea for this story!**

**YAY!! Anyway, here are the Allegiances!**

_THUNDERCLAN_

_Leader: Bluestar(2 Lives)_

_Deputy: Tigerclaw_

_Medicine Cat: Yellowfang_

_Warriors:_

_Whitestorm(Sandpaw)_

_Darkstripe(Dustpaw)_

_Longtail(Swiftpaw)_

_Runningwind_

_Willowpelt_

_Mousefur_

_Fireheart(Cinderpaw)_

_Graystripe(Brackenpaw)_

_Apprentices:_

_Sandpaw_

_Dustpaw_

_Swiftpaw_

_Cinderpaw_

_Brackenpaw_

_Queens:_

_Frostfur_

_Brindleface_

_Goldenflower_

_Speckletail_

_Elders:_

_Halftail_

_Smallear_

_Patchpelt_

_One-eye_

_Dappletail_

_SHADOWCLAN_

_Leader: Nightstar(Not Approved) _

_Deputy: Cinderfur_

_Medicine Cat: Runningnose_

_Warriors: _

_Stumpytail(Brownpaw)_

_Wetfoot(Oakpaw)_

_Littlecloud_

_Queens:_

_Dawncloud_

_Darkflower_

_Tallpoppy_

_Elders:_

_Ashfur_

_WINDCLAN_

_???_

_RIVERCLAN_

_Leader: Crookedstar(2 Lives)_

_Deputy: Leopardfur_

_Medicine Cat: Mudfur_

_Warriors:_

_Blackclaw(Heavypaw)_

_Stonefur(Shadepaw)_

_Loudbelly_

_Silverstream_

_Whiteclaw_

_Queens:_

_Mistyfoot_

_CATS OUTSIDE CLANS_

_Barley_

_Ravenpaw_

_Brokenstar_

_Blackfoot_

_Clawface_

_Princess_

_Cloudkit_

**The prologue comes next. I hope you enjoy! **

**-Shadowpelt7**


	2. Prologue

_**YAHOO… Here is the prologue!**_

A thin gray tom padded toward the new ShadowClan leader. "Nightstar" the elder bowed his head. "We think something terrible is going on. Dawncloud's kit wandered off, and has come back with horrifying news from WindClan territory. The kit barley escaped alive, she has all sorts of scratches! "What did she tell you?" Nightstar questioned, in a quite low tone. "Perhaps it would be better if you see for yourself, Nightstar." The gray cat explained. "Very well, Cinderfur." Nightstar concluded, and the two cats padded over to the ShadowClan nursery.

"Stop!" exclaimed the ShadowClan medicine cat. "I must treat Russetkit's wounds, or you might not be able to talk to here ever! I'm going to take the poor scrap out of the nursery now." The deputy sighed. "Okay, Runningnose. But let us know as soon as she can talk again." Nightstar cast a glance at his medicine cat, then returned to his den. What could be the trouble with WindClan now? What would the kit tell him? Concerning questions raced through Nightstar's mind. Just then, Runningnose appeared out of nowhere in the entrance to his den. Nightstar couldn't forget the words that followed: "I have received a prophecy."

"Wha-What?" Nightstar spoke, uncertain. "A prophecy." The medicine cat repeated. "Shades of gray will overcome, and the broken star will be no more." Nightstar though this over a bit, wondering what it could mean. He was pretty sure what the "broken star" meant, but what was the "shades of gray"? "Also," Runningnose continued. "You can speak to Russetkit. She's in my den." Nightstar instantly left his comfortable den, and padded to Runningnose's den.

"Russetkit? Are you there?" A short, strained mewing noise came from the back of the den. "What happened?" Nightstar asked, waiting intently. "Well…" Russetkit began. "My brother Rowankit dared me to visit WindClan camp, since it was abandoned, and I thought it would be fun. When I got there I sniffed around, and I found a strange scent. Then, a huge tom jumped at me, and started clawing me really bad. Then he left. I think he thought I was dead. I was left lying there for a long time, and then uncle Stumpytail found me. Then everything went black, and I woke up in Runningnose's den." After she finished, Nightstar explained: "Russetkit, I only know one group of cats that would try to kill an innocent kit like you. Brokenstar and his followers are back."


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey... ummm... sorry for not updating... I just sorta forgot about writing. =( I'll try to update sooner though! Also, just wanted to let you know that this will ALL be centered on Graystripe, because Firestar gets enough attention as it is! He'll be a good secondary character, though. =) So... let's get on with Chapter 1!**

Graystripe happily bounded into the warriors den. It had been a long but relaxing day, comprised by both hunting for his Clan and obeying Tigerclaw's demands. Although Fireheart, Graystripe's best friend, believed there was something bad in the dark tabby's heart, Graystripe still believed that he was just your ordinary bossy deputy. Other than that, there was only one other thing Graystripe was the slightest concerned about. Silverstream, his forbidden love. He had gone to RiverClan territory to visit her today. It was nearing the beginning of greenleaf, and he had heard tales from the silver cat of dangerous Twolegs poisoning the river. He could not bear to see his beloved tabby die from a poisoned fish. After a few seconds worrying he shook it off and curled up in his nest. Soon after Graystripe drifted off to sleep.

Graystripe opened his eyes a crack. All of a sudden, light bursted though his gleaming eyes as he saw trout leaping in the river, and heard the relaxing trickling sound of the stream water. It was RiverClan territory at it's very best. But soon Graystripe scented an unfamiliar cat scent- but definitely from his mate's Clan. Soon a dark gray starry cat padding toward him became visible, and Graystripe gasped as the cat mouthed "Welcome." "Are you a StarClan cat? Am I dead? Questions danced out of Graystripe's curious mouth. "Patient, young one." The mysterious cat purred. "You are not dead. I am Ripplepelt, and I have come to give you a prophecy." Graystripe's mouth gaped in astonishment, but before he could say anything Ripplepelt began the sacred words: "Shades of gray will overcome, and the broken star will be no more." Ripplepelt paused, and added "Use these words wisely, my friend. Goodbye." As soon as he finished the last word, he vanished back into the stars above. Just then, a branch cracked. Winds bunched into a group coming toward him, and just before he was thrown back into the nothingness, Graystripe caught a glimpse of a single star above. Graystripe blinked, and the star was broken in two.


End file.
